cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Bernkastel
National Information New Bernkastel is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 143 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Bernkastel work diligently to produce Wheat and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within New Bernkastel to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Bernkastel allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in New Bernkastel. The government of'' New Bernkastel'' has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid.'' New Bernkastel'' will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. The First Government of New Bernkastel The Second Government of New Bernkastel Elections in New Bernkastel Under Construction~ December 20, 2011 with inauguration on January 20, 2012. Presidential ~ Vice Presidential ~ Home ~ Foreign ~ Military ~ Events in New Bernkastel July 20, 2011; New Bernkastel is founded following the dissolution of the nation known as Erika Furudo. Frederica Bernkastel is installed as the first President of the new nation and installs her cabinet. President Bernkastel also decrees a new charter for the new nation, radically different from the past nation's charter and this one is without a parliament or political parties. August 15, 2011; Car bombs rip through numerous military bases, killing over 1,000 troops. Nobody claimed responsibility, however, the target is believed to be the Home Secretary, Franz Villefort, for his past actions in Erika Furudo which resulted in the deaths of many political opponents and political prisoners. December 3-4, 2011; The First Government declares war on the nations of Kawthoolei, National Fatherland and Peaceful Republic FA. New Bernkastel's military, led by four-star general and war hero of all of New Bernkastel, Solomon Valentine, achieves sending each into anarchy. Celebrations commenced in the streets of the capital. December 5-6, 2011; In retaliation for the attacks on Kawthoolei and Peaceful Republic FA, Noreenland declares war on New Bernkastel. Solomon Valentine acknowledges that over 45,000 soldiers and citizens of New Bernkastel have perished in the fighting thus far. The First Government comments that the election cycle will continue, war or no war. Campaign season kicks into full gear with two weeks left to go before the people head to the polls. December 8, 2011; As the war continues, the opinion polls begin to fluctuate rapidly and uncontrollably. Popular former senator Ezra Tytania, the 24 year old son of ex-Prime Minister Hilda Tytania, announces a change in focus from the Sec of Foreign Affairs to the Vice Presidency, claiming "neither Villefort or Morikawa have the countries' futures in mind, they are just one more crony to Frederica Bernkastel" and went on to announce his replacement candidate will be former Senator Nina Dassin. December 9, 2011; Garcia Fox drops out of the race for Secretary of Military Affairs. Lawrence Morikawa drops out of Vice Presidential race and endorses Franz Villefort against Ezra Tytania. Ezra Tytania announces a new government list comprised of Ezra Tytania (VP), Lars Hansen (SoHA), Nina Dassin (SoFA) and Karolos Mavros (SoMA). He tells his supporters that "we will not allow this country to become a dictatorship run by Frederica Bernkastel or her son!" December 10, 2011; In last minute move, Lars Hansen is replaced with Michel Camus by Ezra Tytania, following allegations of ethical misconduct while being a senator in the previous national assembly. Michel Camus hopes to "meet and exceed the expectations of the people" should he be elected to serve as SoHA. In war update, over 150,000 soldiers have died and over 4,000 civilians have also perished.